


The 'Other' A Team

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Crime Fighting, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Turtles still have a job to do.  Fight crime.  It's a tricky balance between their personal lives and their professional ones and it quickly becomes apparent that their genetic variant can become a useful tool while teaching the bad guys a lesson.</p><p>**Mention of criminal sex acts and more than mild violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Mark?

The most satisfying thing Michelangelo witnessed this morning was that Donnie slept in. An hour in, but it was sleeping in! AND! Don said good morning to him _before he had his coffee._ The turtle was an absolute nightmare to converse with before morning caffeine and to see Donatello bidding Mikey a good morning made Leo's and Raph's jaws drop. The turtle looked relaxed and was smiling warmly at all of his brothers. "Did you already make breakfast? I can make something if you like."

The elder two turtles' mouths were on the table.

"Nah, dude! I got it all under control."

The _second_ most satisfying thing was noting his scent on Donnie's skin. Oh, Mikey remembered coming a river full and once he had some motor skills he took that fluid and massaged it right into Donnie's thighs. It felt right to do that and Don even purred a bit as he did it! Don _helped_ him. To watch their fingers twine together and rest on the still heaving plastron as they shared a kiss caused a shiver of contentment to course through him. When Don fell back asleep he was the one who pulled that neat little bed cloth thing away and tucked the turtle in, sneaking off to his own room to sleep deeply.

That and when Raph smelled it, he flashed a look of disgust as he turned away, already half way out of his seat. Leo gave his Alpha a questioning glance that wasn't answered the way he would like it. The expression on Leo's face was quite similar to the time when Mikey got skunked at the farm that one time. Ooooh, yeah. This was awesome. Mikey leaned back on two of his four chair legs, winding his hands behind his head. Today was a super good day.

"What did you two do?" Leo hissed at Mikey as soon as Raph stalked out and Donnie hummed his way out to his lab.

"Do? Come on, bro. It's not nice to kiss and tell." He decided not to give too much of a wrong impression and explained. "We just touched. That's all."

Leo didn't look like he believed Mikey. "'Just touched.' You just... touched."

"And smeared." He timed that response with Leo drinking his tea. The way his big brother choked and blew tea out of his nose made him wish he had his tPhone ready and recording that one.

" _Smeared?!_ "

"What's wrong, Leo?" MIkey knew full well that Raph hadn't allowed Leo to touch him. "Missing something?" He grinned when his brother threw him a dirty look.

"I thought you and Raph had a little talk about _control_."

"Yep!" Mikey grinned. "I have a _lot_ of control, it seems." He finally got up and stretched a bit. "See you on the floor, Leo. We all might have a chance to pin Raph today!"

 

*****

 

When on patrol, the joking was cast aside, for the most part. The team still needed to work as a team. Up here, topside, no one turtle was above the other. They helped each other equally and the deviation of mates was ignored. Patrol on this particular evening was mundane at best. Raph was his usual pacing, grousing, snapping turtle self. He wanted to do more than scare off a _potential_ purse snatcher. There needed to be Purple Dragons. He wanted to bust some dealing operation. Anything to get his blood moving and get his mind off the scent from this morning. He needed to move past the horrendous sparring that happened. He couldn't get a pin on anyone and that was just as infuriating as anything else. The only good thing that happened from that is that Leo intervened on his behalf, requesting that Splinter let Raphael burn off his agitation instead of getting a lecture for it.

A twenty mile run through an obstacle filled sewer was much easier to swallow. Even if Leo wasn't allowed to join him.

It did little to burn out his excess energy. He was still pumped up, rearing to go and cause as much damage as possible doing it. In a few days he would congratulate his little brother for getting so far-farther than himself, actually. Raph forced himself to ignore the silent questioning looks Leo gave him. He knew that if he let the Omega touch him, he was done. It was hard enough as it was to be so close and feel Leo's body react so strongly to him, yet he always left Leo without his own needs satisfied. He risked it again and again because he wanted at least that much. He needed to let Leo know that he wasn't going to be left in the dust. And he did get some satisfaction fisting Leo's cock, watching with sharp green eyes as the turtle came apart under or beside him. It was a turn on to know that he had that much control, that Leo would beg this vulnerable act from him and be so soft and pliant. He demanded nothing from Raph and only accepted what the Alpha gave. It was like a balm to his soul-especially after a day of training and patrol. 

Maybe tonight he would gather the courage and let Leo look at him. That was what the Omega had been aching to do for so long. What would it be like to be worshiped with that mouth, those hands? Raph was dying to mark Leo as his, and now that Mikey marked Don, that need was doubly strong. He couldn't help but be proud and insanely jealous of his brother at the same time. This would all be so much easier if they were bonded but that wasn't going to happen for another two years, maybe. Raph wasn't certain he could last that long. He might very well burn up in the fire of his own passion before then. 

Raph was getting tired of being dragged around in one direction or another because of his dick. Instinct was strong and need was sometimes stronger. It was to the point where he wanted to say 'fuck it' and go for it, knowing that Leo wouldn't deny him; it was just that there were other obligations that had to be adhered to. Donnie had better get that retro mutagen completed, soon. Not that the main reason for it was to get Splinter out of the lair, he was certain that he would miss his father being close to them every day. But he also felt stifled at the same time. Maybe it was growing pains and he wanted to move on his own, which wasn't possible because he was a mutant turtle and the last he heard the Upper East Side wasn't taking any applications for residency. If only---

Both Alphas scented it and their heads whipped around like they were on puppet strings. Early on it was a struggle to keep Raph contained when a wayward scent drifted to his nostrils. Sedatives were used to take the Alpha down and the three of them would have to take turns dragging Raph back. At that point Donnie demanded that Raph see him for the injections since he couldn't be bothered to take the pills. These days it was usually a wary look and a means of redirection to keep the hot head with them. But the way both Mikey and Raph reacted made Don's blood run cold. Whatever Omega that was in heat was close and _extremely_ enticing. He fumbled in his little pack for the injections, silently cursing himself when his fingers slipped and the Alphas tensed. "Leo! They're going to bolt!" Donatello didn't have time to finish the last few words before they were gone, sprinting in the same direction. 

"Damn!" They always knew they needed to be careful with Raph, but Mikey, too? Mikey was always good on the inhibitors, showing less dominant signs compared to his elder brother. Now they were both gone, following the same scent with their Omegas scrambling after them. That was one small comforting factor they had; their heat cycles were steady and predictable. Human ones weren't. Any number of them could go into heat at any given time without warnings. It was problematic for Mike and Raph to deal with but on most evenings they were good. Tonight just seemed like a train wreck. But at least when Don and Leo were afflicted, they could avoid other Alphas nosing around them by staying home. Luck wasn't on their side, tonight.

Coming to the location where the scent was the strongest, it wasn't just one Omega in heat. There were a half dozen at least, corralled in an old UFC pen in some abandoned warehouse. Raph just barely- _barely_ came to his senses as he stopped at the broken window, breathing in deeply. Mike was right on his heels, clapping a hand on his shoulder and then holding on tighter when the brawny turtle hissed. "Easy, Raph." Mike's voice had dropped an octave, eyes locked on the scene below them. If anyone thought that the fun loving turtle couldn't be affected, they were sorely mistaken. He was an unattached Alpha like his brother and while he didn't show the symptoms as clearly, he was trembling with the assault on his senses. "That's not Leo or Donnie down there."

"What the hell's going on?"

The Omegas below were caged up, some only barely decent as they were stuck in their thrall. Off to the side in the shadows was a line of men. Alphas, which could only be assumed, waiting to get in for the 'show.' Their conversations were too muted and it was too dark to read lips. Mikey scanned the rest of the floor, his brow knitting in confusion. "I don't see any cameras, dude." It wouldn't be the first time they stumbled upon a porn scene, thinking that it was actually someone in trouble. But there was nothing there and some of the Omegas were starting to demand their release. Upon spotting the long line of Alpha males, they were getting agitated.

"I don't like it." Especially when one of the Alphas entered the cage and the Omegas all cowered back. He didn't even hear Mikey's shout as he dive bombed, not bothering to keep to the shadows when he landed with a heavy thud. Mike followed shortly after, his eyes gleaming and nunchucks twirling. Like hell he was going to let his brother go in alone. Like hell was he going to let those Omegas be assaulted for the fun of a bunch of punks. He gave them a vicious grin while Raphael roared like an enraged beast. The charge was fast and fierce. Raph didn't pull punches, didn't care if he broke bones or caused internal bleeding. Mikey was the same way as his 'chucks flew and blood splattered. 

Leo and Don only paused at the window long enough to gauge the distance before dropping down. It didn't take much for them to comprehend what was going on. Their Alphas were in a fury. There were Omegas in heat trapped in some sort of cage and other Alphas were trying to descend upon Mike and Raph. Their task wasn't to hold back the human Alphas, but the turtle ones. Unfortunately it was very difficult to find any shred of mercy for the people who intended to rape the Omegas. Even Donnie's Bo snapped heads back so forcefully that it was certain that a neck or two had snapped. 

As the fight began to settle, the Alphas were either incapacitated or not going to move ever again. Somewhere in the distance there was someone yelling. Leo's head turned towards the sound. Raph. One Alpha-the ring leader, he presumed-was taking the pummeling of a lifetime. If Leo didn't intervene, the man would soon be dead. He rushed over, bloodied swords in hand and skid to a stop beside his brother, his mate. "Stand down, Raphael."

Raph acknowledged the Leader Voice, but only barely. He stopped turning the man's face into hamburger meat. "Give me your tanto. He's gonna get castrated."

" _No_." As much Leo wanted to agree, he couldn't condone it. "Save him for the cops." The turtle's eyes remained as steadfast as his body when Raph lunged, growling centimeters from Leo's face. "I said STAND. DOWN." Internally, he was cowering, knowing that he should submit to such a display. The point of Leo's katana tilted just a fraction. " _Raphael!_ "

"This piece of garbage doesn't deserve the cops. Doesn't deserve the system! _Garbage_ is better than this filth!" Ranting was good. That meant that Raph wasn't pummeling. It might have been a lost cause anyway with the way the rattle in the man's chest indicated there was horrible damage internally. Broken ribs, punctured lungs. Finally with a sneer Raph ripped open the man's shirt and took the point of his sai. There was no gentleness when he carved a big X on the chest, nipple to nipple. Leo didn't move to stop or help the Alpha. Mikey noted what Raph was doing and took one of his own stars, moving to the next Alpha that was still breathing to repeat the mark over and over until they were all done.

Raphael dragged the monster over to the UFC cage and slammed him up against the fencing. "See this? See this mark? You tell your friends-tell _everyone_. Any piece of shit Alpha who wears this should never breed. This mark is gonna go on any Alpha we find abusing his position." He tossed the man away like a piece of trash and then turned to Leo. "Ya have a choice, Fearless. Ya sedate me now or you let me outta here before you let them go." His knuckles were white around the tines of his weapon as he motioned to the Omegas. "I can be not here, or I can be unconscious. Your call."

Leo didn't want to waste precious time on making an escape and struggle with the bulk of Raph's muscles. He could already hear the sirens of the cop cars. "Go. We'll talk later." His eyes turned over to Mikey. Mikey, their gentle, fun loving brother carried the same murderous expression as Raph did. And he held a bloodied throwing star after marking the other Alphas. Don did nothing to stop him, either. "Keep an eye on Raph," he called out to Mike, turning to the cage. With one swipe of his sword the lock and chain were broken, giving the Omegas the opportunity to go. His eyes were hard when he looked to the other men. "You never saw us." Donnie and Leo covered their tracks, climbing back up to the window with leaps and bounds before escaping to the roof. There was no sign of the Alpha brothers and Leo wondered if that was a bad thing or not. Leo lingered long enough to see the cops start to surround the entrances before he left with Donnie via the roof tops.

It wasn't until they were a safe distance away that Leo started to relax. Don joined him, taking a breather from running. "I could have sedated both of them," he assured their leader, keeping an eye out for the Alphas. He thought that there was a possibility that Mike and Raph were watching them but if they were, they were being very, very stealthy about it. 

"You didn't." There was no question in Leo's statement. They were all of the agreement that the right thing had happened. At least Leo was confident in that. He was also relieved in Donnie's offer to comfort, too. His eyes shifted over to his brother. "I didn't know that they could be that vicious. Did you?"

"Casual dominance isn't well documented these days," Don started, turning to face Leo. "There aren't many police reports about things like this. Whether it's well hidden or that it's just an anomoly, I don't know." Then Don thought about the double meaning of Leo's question and he tilted his head. "Did you mean the humans, or our Alphas, Leo?"

Don's question was ignored for the moment as he concentrated on the crime scene. There was something that needed to be done about these Alphas. If there were more...it wasn't going to be pretty. "We should find out, then. This shouldn't be happening to anyone." It bothered Leo. It bothered him enough to let Raph do what he did, to give the Omegas a sign to keep away from aggressive Alphas. He didn't know what Don thought of it but Leo considered that to be an extremely caring gesture. The fact that Mikey followed through with it was telling to the leader. The Alphas were not going to tolerate sexual deviants. Neither would their Omegas. 

Don paused, watching Leo for a moment. His eyes searched for those signs that would tell him that Leo was breaking a bit under the pressure. Those signs were more obvious when they first started topside, first started working as a team against crime. It was a testament to how much they all grew when the 'cracks' in Leo's armor were barely visible. "We're done for the night?"

"We're done. Let's go home." He finally sheathed his swords, squaring his shoulder before turning towards the direction of home.

"Think they're still out there or waiting for us?"

A smirk graced Leo's face. "Both."


	2. Or not to mark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing human Omegas from Alpha captors, Leo must face the reality that his Leadership will always be a vexation against his inner nature. And even in the most extreme of genetic variables, there is love.
> 
> **Sweet, sweet Valentine's smut.

Once in the safety of the sewers, Leo told Don to go on ahead with out him. With no additional sign of Mikey or Raphael, Leo was beginning to wonder if they even did return home. A quick text revealed that Mikey was on his way there, Raph was 'at our place.' Don had no clue what that meant but Leo did and told the tall turtle that he and Raph would be home soon. While it was a fun idea to indulge in, he wasn't about to carry on a make out session so soon after patrol topside. They were all jittery and tended to keep close to each other after a harrowing adventure. The sight and smell of the Omegas in that cage still haunted the back of his mind as well as the sneer on Raph's face at Leo's refusal to cause further damage to the Alpha. 

He was still trying to figure out how in the world he managed to stand up to that. Every inch of him wanted to drop down and cower, yet he stood there, unflinching.

Leonardo felt like he needed to scrub his skin and shell until they were bloody to get the icky feeling off of him. His thoughts were continuously drawn back to that warehouse. Those Omegas had been in danger and regardless that they were humans who would see them, Mike and Raph didn't hesitate to help. Leo could still vividly recall the anger and rage that was on Raph's face. There was pain and frustration there as well. Maybe even a shred of fear. Raphael was ruthless in his attacks-which wasn't out of the ordinary but this time there was a visceral quality that hadn't been there before. Again, Donnie's question ran through his mind. Was Leo asking about the human Alphas or their own when he questioned how vicious they were. To anyone else, Raph would have been terrifying. But Leo wasn't afraid. He couldn't be afraid of Raph at all. Being fearful for him was another thing entirely and the way he handled the weaker Alphas made Leo feel uncomfortably warm at the memory. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to fetch him at their place.

"Their place" was about thirty minutes from the lair and near one of the abandoned subway tunnels. The room had once housed all the pumps used for some fountain display in the subway station but had long since become run down. Water sprayed from several different directions, causing myraid of waterfalls and mists to descend into a single pool one level below. Depending on the time of day different shades of lighting shone through, giving the water color like some fanciful kaleidoscope of rainbows. Leo stepped into the shadows of the room, feeling the thrum of water beat through his very nerves and sinews like a second pulse. He took in a deep breath, trying to use the water to calm and ground him before he went looking for the hot tempered terrapin.

His thoughts couldn't be pulled from the deeply chiseled and toned muscles that were on display just short while ago. He was certain that the other Omegas had been staring at Raphael, wondering if the Alpha would personally rescue them from their own hell. They looked upon his Alpha as if he would be their savior from all the evils in the world. Leo wondered if Raph even noticed that or if he had been struggling too much with the combined scent of Omegas in heat. He imagined that they were all vying for Raph's attention, begging for a knot that Leo hadn't even seen yet. A flash of possessiveness ran through him. _His_ Alpha, HIS! 

Frustration was licking at his loins when he sighed, looking around for any sign of Raph. The whole situation bothered him to the point where he wanted the brawnier turtle to come and pin him somewhere, growl and worry at the tendon of flesh on his shoulder with his teeth. Since when did he feel that need to submit become an obsession? He could feel his tail shift restlessly and he grimaced. Don was right. His tail might as well be a giant flag with 'FUCK ME' printed on it and air horn siren put together. 

"Stroke one out, Leo," purred a voice behind him. Leo never startled the way his brothers did. There was no jump or sharp intake of breath. He tensed, hands jerking briefly for his swords before he relaxed them. It was rare for Raph to have the upper hand on him and for a moment he hesitated, thinking he mis-heard the Alpha. A moment later there was a crash of shell and a long scraping sound just as a fist caught Leo's mask tails and yanked his head back painfully, causing him to grunt out. "Did I stutter?" 

Leo wanted to drop to his knees but Raphael's strength wouldn't let him. Just the sound of Raph's voice and the way he held him up was enough to make his dick drop down, the vibrations of their shells coming together still sending sparks through his nerves. Automatically his hand went to his cock, pulling slowly to coax blood to fill it. Leo's eyes were still to the ceiling with Raph's hand tangled in his tails. The other arm was wound around his middle, keeping him upright while his knees still threatened to buckle. This was new. Raphael was commanding him, forcing him to perform and while someone else, someone not an Omega would have protested, all that came from Leo's mouth was a drawn out moan.

"Like that? Being ordered around?" A long swipe of Raph's tongue bathed his neck and Leo tilted his head to give more access.

"Yes," he breathed, hand moving faster as he let his thoughts run off.

" _Slower_." Raphael rumbled and Leo complied, slowing his hand. "I want to enjoy this." Leo's eyes were still pointed to the ceiling but he could feel Raph's slacken his grip on his mask tails, giving him the chance to relax. "Much better. Ya look hot like that, Fearless." He turned his head and managed to spy Raph out of the corner of his eye, watching his hand. Raph was enjoying the show with green eyes eerily focused on Leo's hand as his lips parted to take in short, shallow breaths. "Oh, yeah. You like doin' that?"

"Yes, Raph." Leo's response was soft and breathy as he rested the back of his head against Raphael's shoulder. 

"Ya wishin' it was my hand doin' that to ya?"

"Yes, Raph." Leo's eyes closed as he let himself fall into the deep mantra of Raph's words. The brawny turtle may not have been the one stroking and caressing his cock, but Leo followed every direction, every detail Raph told him in that compelling voice. 

"Tighten up your hand, Leo. I wanna watch that precome get milked out."

Leo churred as his dick twitched and pulsed, but he did what Raph told him to do. He was so close that it was getting difficult to keep upright. Luckily he could lean back against Raph and still feel supported. There was another surge and he sucked in a breath, his hand tightening a fraction on his cock. Raphael knew the signs, and curled his fingers around Leo's throat, hooking one knuckle up under his chin. "Nope. You're not coming, yet. Not until I bite, ya." Leo felt a hot, wet tongue run down the column of his throat and he groaned, melting all the more into the strength that held him up. Leo whined softly, but he once again followed that order by pinching the tip of his cock and waiting for that excitement to settle down. 

Raph kept talking to him. The litany of dark, velvety words vibrated against the turtle's nerves, sparking pleasure where the hot head incited. He had to stave off his own climax three more times because of that monologue, all the while panting and churring loudly by Raph's ear. This was what Leo had been longing for. He wanted to feel weak and trembling and on the verge of breaking apart with only his Alpha holding him upright and together. Raph supplied this for him when he most needed it, especially after he had to stand up to his Alpha for the good of the team. Again he pinched and shuddered, begging by calling his name. Leo's other arm had wound up behind Raph's head, clinging desperately to red tails while his head lolled on Raph's shoulder, begging for that bite and ultimate release. Not once did he force Raphael to move. It was all he could do to stay on his own two feet, much less tell Raph to end this game. If he wanted it to last forever, Leo would do his damndest to make it happen.

"Ya want my cock in ya, doncha?" 

" _Yessssss_ ," Leo's hand picked up the pace again, and then he churred through the last bit when he felt his tail toyed with. It was pure torture and Leo was loving every minute of it. "Want you in me, Raphael," he murmured, rolling his brother's name on his tongue. "I want you fucking me into the ground. Please." 

"Perfect," Raph husked. "You're so damned perfect. With your dirty mouth, filthy hands, straining, wet dick." Before Leo could beg more Raph pushed a finger into his mouth, making him suckle. "You're like a fuckin' feast and I'm a starvin' man, waiting to eat it all. Once I start, I ain't ever gonna stop. Donnie, Mikey...April 'n Case. They're all gonna see we're made for each other. Splinter, too. They're gonna find us knotted together and there's nothing no one can do about it."

Raph's mouth was running away with him and through his whimpers Leo listened. He learned a long time ago that when Raph got carried away with something, if he started talking, he spoke the naked truth. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Raph's finger just to hear him churr again and Leo shivered, leaning more against the turtle. 

"I wanna fuck you, mark you...make you touch me all over. Love ya so much it hurts--and I want you to stop that ache, but I know, Leo. I know. No one is gonna stop me and ya deserve better. They don't need to see ya under me and thinkin' the leader is weak. Ya gonna get the best. Promise." 

He had suspected as much, but hearing the words made his chest tighten. His fingers tried to tug on Raph's mask but they slipped and all Leo could really focus on was the hot breath on his throat. "Bite me," he pleaded softly, hand pistoning tight and fast. After such a declaration he _needed_ to climax. "Bite me." He strained as far as he could go, offering his throat up to him. His quiet words were a soft mantra, becoming tense and tight as he felt that edge become razor sharp again. In a flash he felt teeth sink into his skin just as that edge became unbearable and he broke apart, screaming even though he never realized it.

 

Leo didn't remember passing out. He must have because the next thing he remembered was waking up with Raph's arms curled protectively around him. Raph was leaning up against the wall, staring out at the falling water, slowly stroking Leo's bicep. When he stirred, Raphael let him up, offering a small, genuine smile that reached his eyes to make them seem greener than they already were. "How long was I out?"

"Few minutes." he rolled his shoulders, feeling bones pop and crackle. He let Leo have his space, looking relaxed and calm. Raph had to have taken care of himself after he passed out, Leo thought as he watched thoughts flit past Raph's eyes. "Wasn't long. Not long enough for Donnie to text or anything." Though, knowing Mikey, he was probably keeping Donnie occupied. His smile faded quickly at that thought.

Leo caught it and leaned in quickly to kiss the frown away, letting his lips linger a little longer than necessary. "Love you too, Raph." He couldn't help but grin when the other turtle blinked at him and his cheeks turned a blushy color. "You said it somewhere between wanting to have your way with me and making it special."

"Uh, yeah." He glanced away, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to remember all the babbling he did while he was running off of Leo's high. "Well, it's true. That's why I'm just... it's just this. For now."

"For now." Leo agreed, resting a hand on the other terrapin's cheek. "I'll wait for however long I need to." As Leo's lips came close, he nuzzled the Alpha's neck, feeling daring enough to add in another thought. "But I'm so curious to see how your scent mixes with mine. And I want to know what you taste like. I want to make up for all the days you're taking care of me right now, and then some." Leo couldn't help but laugh when Raphael growled and pulled him in close.

"Keep talking like that, and we ain't going to get anywhere, any time soon."

"Do you want me to lick you soft and light like ice cream or take you into my mouth all at once like a lollipop?" 

Leo's eyes danced merrily as Raph pinned him to the ground, growling out his frustrations with mock irritation. "Ya playin' with fire, Leonardo."

"I know. It keeps me warm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the questions you've posed! It definitely helps getting me thinking about what to do next and how to answer those questions in story form. Stay tuned for some flash backs in the future!


	3. Wait, what was the question?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of dealing with disturbing situations. Fluff, fluff and more fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> It's a Snow Day for me. Something that I haven't had in 20 years. So you get a chapter early!

` **Where are you?** `

 

They both had gotten the text and the turtles looked at each other. Mikey glanced up at Raph after he read the message as well. "It's Leo, man." Which meant that Don and Leo were trying to find them. Raph was still pumped up from the fight and having a bit of an issue settling down. "How about I keep Donnie occupied and you tuck Leo away somewhere?" He was clearly thinking about his bros and not his own excitable energy levels when he made the suggestion. Mike texted back that he was well on his way home.

"Tuck Leo away?" Raph was still a little oblivious as he arched a brow at his brother.

"Yep! Go take him to your cave of indecent desires and have your evil, evil way with him." Mike was all grins and spooky fingers as he waited for the math to come together in his brother's mind. Raph's eyes widened as understanding hit him and he took a step back.

"You want me an' Leo to go blow some steam."

"Sure, dude!"

"Why?" Whenever Mikey made a suggestion like that, it was usually to set up a prank and Raph would forever be suspicious considering he was generally the receiving end of said pranks. His gaze narrowed when the turtle gave a shrug.

"Why not? You're itching out of your shell, I'm sure Leo is...." Mike just carried on with his care free attitude, ignoring Raph's scowl. "Oh come on. Did you really work out all that excess energy back there?"

He was certain without a doubt that Michelangelo had a plan. What it was exactly he had no clue. Making a decision, he texted Leo back about being at their place and threw Mikey another look. "You just wanna see how much farther you'll get with him, don't you?"

"Not a competition, dude!" The younger turtle held his hands up innocently as he watched Raph start to stalk away. "But if you want one," he added under his breath, heading for the lair, "you can get one, bro."

Later, though. Right now he wanted to wait for Donnie. He certainly didn't want to go overboard with anything like some snack spread or more 'flowers' (though he had noticed that Donnie put the fly trap plant in its own little aquarium in his lab.) They just finished some harrowing mission and knowing Don he would want to get right back on his project. Was that really prudent? Maybe, maybe not. D was _so close_ and Mikey just had to come up with a plan that would get the turtle to wait until morning. While Donnie would insist that he was rested and ready to pull three all nighters in a row, his brothers knew better. What Mikey needed to do was treat this like a prank since he was the master of pranks. Giving a proper Dr. Prankenstein laugh, he set to work, getting everything ready before Donnie got home.

Don was expecting nothing as he passed through the turnstiles, heaving a breath of relief. It would feel good to have everyone in the lair, sharing in mutual comfort. It was a bit of a tradition to gather close and chill out for the rest of the night when something disturbing rattled them. He went through the motions of putting his bo up for the night and stretching slowly to assess any muscle strain or sprains that may have happened that he wasn't aware of. Nothing seemed abnormally out of place so he decided to check up on his projects in his lab. What he wasn't expecting was a dripping wet Mikey covering his eye to be seated on the medical cot, 

"Michelangelo! What--" Did he miss an injury out on the field? No, he was certain that all four of them were fine. They cleared the rooftops just fine! "Mike, what's wrong?" He hurried over to the turtle, gently working on pulling his brother's hand away.

Michelangelo actually had the presence to look chagrined about the affair, revealing a bloodshot and slightly swollen eye. "The soap attacked me!"

"What?" Normally this would be an impossibility but this was their baby brother. Immediately Don turned to the eye flush and brought the bottle over to wash out his eye. "Hold still, Mikey. Now, how did the soap attack you."

"With it's eye burning suds!" He whined a bit, trying to keep still while gesturing wildly at the same time. "I was setting up a prank for Raph when he got in the shower and the soap decided to richocet around and then --" He sat up suddenly, ready to tell the story. "You know those movie effects where you watch the fiery truck blaze and fly in your direction and it's so real you have to duck?"

"Yes." Donatello was ever patient as Mikey related several scenes in question. He kept reaching for an ointment to put in the turtle's eye. 

"I forgot to duck." Mikey looked ashamed as he squinted up at Don with one eye. "And my prank isn't even ready, yet! I have to finish it!"

"You're not finishing your prank, Michelangelo." 

"But I gotta! It's tradition! Raph is gonna be so upset if he doesn't get pranked."

Donnie shook his head. "I doubt that very much. You're not doing anything for the rest of the night."

Mikey gave the taller terrapin a pointed look. "And who's going to stop me?"

That made him pause a bit. "Well, there's Leo--"

"Who's out trying to get Raph. He's not home yet, is he?"

"Well, I'm sure they'll be home soon--" Donnie's eyes drifted over to his computer and for a split second he could read the screen before a green face with one blue eye and one very angry red one impeded his vision.

"How do _you_ know?"

"It's clockwork. Leo wants us all home after a mission just to make certain we're all okay."

"Yeah? So where are they now?"

A tense silence passed between them that almost seemed like a battle of wills. Don started to look helpless. "But my project."

"And I have a prank to set up. So this is perfect! You do you project, I do my prank, it's all good, dude!" Mike was well on his way to leaving but Donnie grabbed his arm, giving him a stern look.

"No pranking tonight. I need to keep watch over your eye and make certain it doesn't turn into conjunctivitis." Resigning himself to his fate, he rose up. "We can wait for our brothers out in the pit." Things didn't change suddenly. There was no reason why Donatello would think that Raph and Leo _wouldn't_ come straight home. It would only be a few minutes longer and then he could get back to the retromutagen.

That was an hour and a half ago. Mikey's plan worked to perfection and he was draped on Donnie's leg in the pit. Some lame show was droning on in the background, something about ecovillages. Don was still awake and engaged in the show but he certainly didn't feel tense. He wasn't waiting for Mikey to fall asleep so he could sneak off into the lab. Instead one of his thighs was being used as a pillow and Don's arm was draped over Mike's shoulder and arm, slowly running his fingers back and forth over the top of the turtle's hand. The slow, repeatative motion soothed both of them and Don propped his chin on his opposite hand while Mike dozed. The only time they felt the need to move was when Mikey turned away from the TV and faced Don's plastron, sighing happily when Don replaced his arm in the same spot. A small, drowsy smile graced the taller turtle's face when he felt a slight nuzzle and the press of lips to his skin. They didn't even feel disturbed when Splinter passed by, pausing to gaze upon his younger sons watching as Donnie reached for the threadbare blanket to pull up and over Mikey's shoulders. 

Donnie's head did turn when he heard the turnstile squeak, indicating the arrival of his elder brothers. A wary eye took in the state of red and blue, noting how they seemed more relaxed but wasn't quite the sleepy relaxation he and Mikey had. There was still an underlying thrum of energy but it seemed contained well enough. He mouthed "He's sleeping," to Leo at the unasked question on his face, looking down as Mikey snuggled further into Don's leg. 

Both Leo and Raph peered at the sleeping form on the couch and even Raph had that 'awww' look about him. "He crashed so soon?" Leo's eyes flickered up to Don.

"Tried to set up a prank and the soap got him first." Donnie's voice was whisper soft as he kept petting his brother's arm as he explained things. "I'm confident he'll be okay as long as he leaves his eye alone."

Raph looked up. "He got soap in his eye? Jeez, Don. Baby him a little more. He'll be mooching off of you every chance he gets now." There was no bite to his grousing as he stayed close to Leo's side, shaking his head a bit.

Donnie smirked, eying both of his brothers. "Because you two don't mooch off each other, right?" He grinned outright as the turtles glanced at each other, not quite sharing a smile.

"We're going to bed," Leo murmured, resting a hand on Donnie's shoulder and giving a bit of a squeeze. "Try not to sleep here, There's practice in the morning."

"Good night, guys."

When Leo and Raph left Don decided that maybe this was a good time to call it a night. He flicked the TV off with the remote and finally nudged Mikey gently. "Time for bed, Mike."

"Warm here," he muttered sleepily, clinging to Donnie's leg in the process. 

"It's warmer in your bed, too."

"Naw it's not." When Donnie shifted, Mikey held on that much more just to keep his pillow in place. "You're not there."

"Mike." Donnie finally managed to dislodge himself. Well, he was able to stand up as Mikey clung to the taller turtle's leg, nuzzling it with unhappy grumbles. "Your bed will be just fine." 

"Nu-uh." 

It was slow going to Michelangelo's bedroom. Donnie was dragging a turtle sized weight into his bedroom. The challenge was getting Mikey into bed. "Come on. You've got to get off my leg sometime." 

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Sleep with me?" His one eye was still an angry pink, but the swelling had receded somewhat. The other eye was clear and so blue that Donnie forgot his argument against co-habitating overnight. "Please? I just... I know if you're not nearby and what happened earlier...I can't get them out of my head." Mikey caught the momentary hesitation and kept going. "It's just to sleep! Promise!"

"What about your night light?"

"Not enough. Not tonight."

Was it Mikey being his gentle self or was it Mikey the Alpha, worried about his Omega? Donnie contemplated the question, tugging on Mikey's hand to get him to stand. He dismissed the question a moment later. This was _Mikey_ and it didn't matter if he was working through his Alpha or not. "Get in."

In a flash Michelangelo was in bed, shifting things around and ignoring random things falling off the top cover and onto the messy floor. Donnie paused, glancing around the room at the clutter and chaos that was there. "Nope. Change of plans. My room." If he was going to have any sort of decent sleep, it was going to be in a clean room. Mike blinked at him for a moment before popping out of his bed and snagging his night light as he walked out. "It'll be easier to monitor your eye there, anyway."

Donatello's room was definitely more appealing and Michelangelo hummed a tune under his breath as he popped his nightlight into the first open socket. The bed just fit them as long as they snuggled close which wasn't a problem. They found a position where they fit well together and murmured softly into the night as they had done when they were younger. Their hands didn't explore so much as touch for comfort, petting and stroking lightly until sleep finally took hold of both of them.

In the morning they both found Raph sleeping in Leo's doorway with the blanket of duckies around his shoulders.


End file.
